


Imagine Being Gabriel’s mate and finding out Lucifer killed him

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Angelic Grace, Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Heavy Angst, Multi, angel reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Imagine Being Gabriel’s mate and finding out Lucifer killed him.





	

The pain on your chest was the first indication something was wrong. It was like your heart was shattered in millions of little pieces, but you didn’t know why.

All you knew was that you wanted Gabriel.

You knew where he was, of course, that crazy pagan god’s thing he decided to go to, leaving you alone after promising to be back soon.

You and Gabriel were together for thousands of years. You always knew when something was wrong.

And, right now, something was _certainly_ wrong.

With a flap of your wings, you entered the hotel he was supposed to be, and the bodies spread on the floor made you jump back. There was blood everywhere and no living soul present.

“Gabriel.” You yelled, running.

You entered every room, every single space you could, yelling your mate’s name out loud.

Then, and just then, you felt the presence of two humans. The first thing you saw were the tormented souls panting in fear.

“Who are you?” You looked at the two men. “Where’s Gabriel?”

One stared at the other, and the shorter gave you a look filled with pity.

“I’m not gonna ask you again, where’s my mate?” You yelled at them.

The same man looked at a room. You could feel something inside there and with each step your chest hurt more and more.

Then, you saw it.

Gabriel.

Spread on the floor, with his wings burned down to ashes, lifeless… _Your_ Gabriel.

The one you ran from heaven with. The one you hid with, you lived with. The only one you could ever love or feel attached to.

Your trickster, you _angel_ was dead.

The two humans stepped behind you when you leaned down to touch his face, tears falling from your eyes and sobs running your vessel’s body.

“Gabriel.” You panted, trying to heal him with your grace.

You tried everything you could, but it didn’t change a thing.

“Gabriel, my love.” You lied on his chest, panting painfully.

Everything you knew was gone, destroyed and beyond repair.

“Who did this?” You asked on a whisper.

Two humans could never hurt him like that. A _thousand_ humans wouldn’t be able to give your archangel a hint of pain.

“Lucifer.” One of them said, you didn’t bother to figure which.  “He’s out of the cage. He killed him and everyone else.”

Lucifer.

Your eyes were burning deep, when you let go of your lover.

“He’s gonna pay, then.” You decided.

You were going to make him pay, even if that was the last thing you would do with your life.


End file.
